De mente aberta
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: O que estaria Matt pensando até o dia de sua morte? -CENTRED NO MATT-


Harry Yazawa apresenta:

_De mente aberta, _uma fanfiction de Death Note

- Death Note não pertence a mim.

- Fic não betada como todas as outras, alguém aí se oferece a betar as próximas?

- Contém sutis menções a MattMello e MelloNear.

* * *

_**C**__uidar... __**A**__tender... __**O**__bedecer... __**S**__uprir..._

_

* * *

**C**__alar... __**A**__ssistir... __**O**__mitir... __**S**__angrar..._

_

* * *

**C**__ada segundo que passa eu sei..._

_**A**__cima de mim sempre vai haver uma tarefa..._

_**O**__nde não importa que fim tenha..._

_**S**__erá sempre por eles._

_

* * *

  
Wammy's house... Meu lar... Meus amigos... Meus protegidos..._

_Eu tenho saudade daquela época das rivalidades inocentes... Dos amores escondidos... Mas eu sempre estava lá apenas assistindo._

_Sempre..._

_Sempre assistindo._

_Aquele ali que brincava com incontáveis bonecos, aviõezinhos, carrinhos, dados, cartas... Tudo era uma brincadeira inteligente... Aquele outro vivia na sombra do preferido da casa, sempre procurando um meio de se sobressair... Aquela que vivia desenhando com um sorriso vazio nos lábios..._

_Vazio... Eu conheço bem essa sensação. É o vazio que tem me deixado vivo desde que nasci. É o vazio que encarna nesses cabelos ruivos, que veste essa roupa listrada, que usa esses goggles... É o vazio que atende pelo nome de Matt._

* * *

_  
Desde os rumores de que um dia haveria um sucessor de L eu sabia... Não haveria de ser eu. Como o maior detetive de todos os tempos seria sucedido por uma pessoa sem mente, sem espírito? Não, eu sabia que seria um daqueles dois... O albino ou sua sombra. E eu sabia bem qual seria minha função um dia... Ser o braço direito de um deles._

_Afinal, é a única função que sobra para o Vazio... Ser o companheiro do Tudo._

_Mas qual deles teria tudo? Qual deles SERIA tudo?_

_Do tudo eu não entendo nada, mas do nada... Eu entendo tudo._

* * *

_Agora estou aqui, olhando a sombra do albino e seu rosto queimado. Sinto que ele precisa de algo. Sei que ele necessita de atenção. Gostaria de dar o que ele deseja, posso fazer isso quando ele bem quiser... Mas não estarei aqui... É impossível o vazio se mostrar presente mesmo que saibam da sua existência... Mas tudo bem, desde o inicio eu sabia... Seria apenas uma ferramenta._

_Mello virou-se par mim e disse "Matt... É agora. Você realmente quer fazer isso?"_

_Não... Eu não gostaria... Preferiria voltar aqueles tempos das rivalidades inocentes, dos amores escondidos... Preferiria que pudéssemos voltar aquela época e que você finalmente fosse sincero quanto ao que você sente... Gostaria que aquela época fosse a época da sinceridade, do companheirismo e dos amores resolvidos. Mas eu sei tudo vai ficar na minha mente..._

"_Minha mente?"_

* * *

_Takada Kiyomi... É ela que o Mello quer... E eu sei... O que Mello fará ajudará Near... Finalmente ele será mais que sombra do albino... Mas e eu? Eu serei um dia mais que Vazio?_

_... "Minha mente?"_

_Essas duas palavras ficaram martelando na minha cabeça até agora... Mas não... Eu tenho que me concentrar no meu trabalho... Bomba de fumaça, rapto da Takada... Isca viva..._

_Isca viva... ... ... ... "Minha mente?"_

_O que há comigo? Não era para isso acontecer! Isso nunca aconteceu!_

_Os seguranças da Takada me cercaram e agora estão apontando suas armas para mim... Olho atentamente para cada um deles, debruçando-me na janela da porta do carro... "Minha mente?"_

_Dizem por aí que quando a gente está prestes a morrer a gente vê toda nossa vida passar diante dos nossos olhos... Mas como o vazio pode ter uma vida? E por que estou me sentindo tão nostálgico desde que estava com o Mello em seu esconderijo?_

_Será que tive uma vida? Será que... "minha mente..."_

_Agora nos momentos mais definitivos da minha vida estou olhando para inúmeras armas e me questionando sobre minha mente..._

"_Olha para eles, Matt... Tão sérios, cumprindo seu dever. Exatamente como você sempre foi... Cumprindo seu dever... Sério... Será que eles são vazios como você?"_

_Será que assim como eles, então, eu tenho uma mente? Eu penso? Eu indago? Eu mereço? Eu desejo? Eu tudo?_

_Saio do carro... e encaro meu destino._

_

* * *

**C**__omo saber se estou vivo? __**A**__liviaria meu estado saber disso antes de morrer... __**O**__ que é na verdade estar vivo?_** S**_empre foi esse meu verdadeiro desejo, agora eu sei que era isso._

_

* * *

**M**__eus lábios pronunciam alguma coisa que nem mesmo eu escuto..._

_**O**__ que era tudo isso que eu tenho feito até agora... Viver? O que é viver?_

_**R**__ir é o melhor que posso fazer agora. Mas eu sei... Eu não estaria aqui por acaso..._

_**T**__enho pouco tempo agora..._

_**E**__les já atiraram..._

_

* * *

  
Sim, a cada bala que rasga meu corpo eu sinto o que na verdade nos faz ter a sensação de estarmos vivos... Sei agora que não importa estar vazio ou estar completo... É tudo uma questão de satisfação. A vida é uma constante busca por satisfação... E agora eu sei que tudo o que eu fiz tem me satisfeito até agora... Eu me satisfaço em ser apenas um coadjuvante da obra maior que se fez... Me satisfaço em proteger aqueles que tem uma função maior... Me satisfaço em ter a vida que eu tive... Sim, agora eu sei que tive vida... "Minha mente?", agora sei... Agora compreendo... Estava tudo na minha mente. Tudo o que eu busquei, tudo o que eu senti, e tudo o que me torna o vazio mais completo de todos. E agora é através do meu corpo que eu entendo o significado da vida._

_Nós nos sentimos vivos... Pelo simples fato de que um dia chegaremos a..._

_**...MORRER...**_

_**

* * *

**_**N/A: **Aí hoje, após anos depois de ter lido o mangá de Death Note, eu terminei de ver o anime. Eu resolvi que escreveria mais fics sobre DN e após constatar algo que eu detesto que aconteça em livros e em filmes/series/animes, eu resolvi fazer esta do Matt. Um personagem colocado de qualquer jeito sem eira nem beira. E como eu gosto de me colocar no lugar da maioria dos personagens, eu pensei "Em que raios estaria pensando o Matt em todo esse tempo"... Resolvi criar minha versão dos fatos. Saiu um pouco diferente da minha idéia original, mas eu gostei. Se por acaso eu me lembrar da idéia original eu tento fazer outra fic do Matt seguindo essa idéia... Mas enfim, é isso...

Pelo amor de Deus, aprendam a apertar esse botãozinho abaixo e....

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E PAREM DE SER LEITORES FANTASMAS!!**


End file.
